It is already known to manufacture heat-curable pulverulent coating agents based on compounds which contain glycidyl groups, and to use such coating agents. However, such known products suffer from the disadvantage that they tend to yellow under the influence of irradiation by light, sunlight and UV and in addition the weathering resistance and at times also the adhesion of the applied coating leaves something to be desired. Some of the products known tend to form blisters and craters, especially when fairly thick layers of the coating agent have to be applied.
1. It is the task of the present invention to provide a heat-curable pulverulent coating agent which shows simultaneous improvements in various directions compared to the known pulverulent coating agents. One objective is that it should be possible to manufacture the pulverulent coating agents by simple mixing, homogenising fusion and conjoint grinding of the requisite components. PA1 2. The pulverulent coating agent manufactured by thorough mixing, homogenising fusion and grinding should be storage-stable at the customary storage temperatures between about -40.degree. and +50.degree.C. PA1 3. the coating agent should, after application, give very glossy coatings of good levelling characteristics and freedom from blisters and craters, merely by stoving for about 15 to 30 minutes at about 150.degree. to 180.degree.C. PA1 4. the stoved films should not yellow and should exhibit improved weathering resistance. PA1 A. a compound which contains glycidyl groups, PA1 B. at least one dicarboxylic acid anhydride in an amount corresponding to 0.4 - 1.0 anhydride groups per epoxy group (glycidyl group) of the component (A), PA1 C. a curing accelerator in the form of an organic base and optionally PA1 D. a flow control agent in an amount of at least 0.05 per cent by weight of the mixture, which agent is a polymer of molecular weight (M.sub.n) of at least 1,000 and has a glass transition temperature which is at least 50.degree.C lower than the glass transition temperature of the component (A), PA1 if A is (--O--R.sub.1 --O--CH.sub.2 --CHOH--CH.sub.2 --), PA1 then B denotes (--O--R.sub.1 --O--) and R.sub.1 has the meaning already mentioned, or PA1 if A represents ##SPC1##